Paws!
by ImpVarjack61
Summary: A threat to the Kingdom has Elsa enlisting some new recruits to Arendelles new army. But Anna in her typical fashion may throw a monkey wrench in the works, while hilarity ensues! Very short Kristanna and Elsa one shot.


_A/N, Happy New Year everyone. It's a new year and I want try something different, again. This is the sappiest story I could come up with. Plus I wanted something I could read to my Grandkids. Other than some very mild potty humor, nothing offensive here, enjoy!_

* * *

Elsa was eyebrow deep in paperwork before this mornings council meeting. There were various threats to the Kingdom that would require some special recruits in Arendelles newly forming army. One of the problems that Elsa got wind of is magic that could affect how the snow soldiers performed in battle. They would enlist the help of a new breed of dog that was immune to the effects of such magic.

While Elsa seen this as just business, her other half would see this differently.

Anna burst thru Elsa's study door, causing Elsa to flail wildly, sending papers flying everywhere.

"Anna, for Petes sake, can't you knock? I'm very busy, we have a council meeting in less that an hour." But this whole time Anna was bouncing up and down, wringing her hands waiting for Elsa to finish, and basically not hearing a word Elsa was saying.

"Can I please go see them, plea, plea, plea, please? I have to see them! Please?!" Anna sounded desperate, holding her hands to her chest in a pleading prayer, like her life depended on it. Elsa slumped back in her chair, arms falling to her sides, her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Anna if I let you do this, you must promise me that you will not interfere with the handling of these animals. They have a job to do, and their handlers are still working on the kennels. So I'm going to ask you nicely now, don't screw this up, understood?

"Yes!, Elsa. I love you! Thank you!" Just then Anna lept across the desk and gave Elsa a giant hug and kiss, while Elsa was basically recoiling.

"I gotta' go find Kristoff, bye!"

"Be in council chambers by 11:00 sharp Anna, or else!" But Anna was already flying out the door. "That girl is going to be the death of me." Said Elsa as she started picking up after "The Annanado" swept thru. Paper was still raining down from the ceiling.

Kristoff could hear Anna's rapid pidr padr from down the hall, sparing him from the shock of Anna once again bursting through the door.

"Come on, come on, come on, we gotta' go right now!" Anna had grabbed Kristoff's arm and was attempting to drag Kristoff out the door of his study, but being that he outweighed her by a large margin, Anna's feet just slipped on the well waxed floor, while he sat at his desk stoically.

"Anna, how many times do we have to have this conversation? I have a job to do. The Queen put me in charge of these things. This title allows _US_ to eventually get married, you do want that to happen, correct?"

"But it's thirty puppies, Kristoff, _PUPPIES_! I want you to come with me to see them!... I just wanted to share with you, that's all." Her voice trailed off as she dropped her head a little and broke out the puppy-dog eyes, Kristoff knew he was doomed.

Fine, just let me..."

"Sorry no time for that, gotta' go!" Anna caught Kristoff shifting his balance in the chair, yanking him out.

"Can I at least put some boots on?!"

"Fine!, hmph!" Anna groaned while she blew her bangs out of her eyes. She knew the boots were a good idea, she was wearing a pair herself, for it had been raining the last few days, and the grounds around the stable where the new kennels were going in were very muddy. Being patient was not Anna's strongest suite, however.

All the way down to the stables she never shut up for a second, much to Kristoff's chagrin.

"Oh, we've got to come up with names for them like, Bailey, Max, Rocky, Duke, wait, maybe not Duke, Harley, or Bear, and Roxy, Ginger, Coco, Molly, Angel, or Princess. This is gonna' be soooo much fun!" All the while Anna was circling Kristoff, practically making him dizzy.

Anna and Kristoff passed right in front of Sven's stall, they both gave him a wave. Sven felt slightly disappointed they weren't down here to see him. Especially with no carrots.

When Anna first got in line of site with them, she almost leaped into the air. They were all gathered in a makeshift pen, of very flimsy construction. The handlers who brought them there figured it would be strong enough to contain them, but they hadn't figured Anna into their equations.

You see, while Elsa's magic was obvious, for obvious reasons, Anna's magic was a little different, as she possessed the power of love. Animals, being the instinctive creatures that they are, could sense Anna's ambient love even stronger than humans. Especially puppies. All of them at once sensed Anna's presence and started yipping and jumping, concentrating all their weight on one spot in the flimsy fencing.

The fencing crashed down, and the onslaught began. One hundred and twenty paws came charging at Anna at full speed, thru the mud. Every one of them went straight for Anna, completely ignoring Kristoff. The attack was on. All of them lept at her at once, knocking her over in the mud. The pathway in front of the stables had been lined with hay, but after few days in the rain, it just wasn't helping.

All of them couldn't get enough of the Princess, they were licking and pawing at her. A few were nipping at her hair, pulling out the freshly braided bun it was in. her dress was covered in muddy paw prints and hay was poking out of any place it could stick to, especially her hair.

Kristoff just backed up next to Sven, content to just be a bystander. He figured she was getting just what she deserved, especially since she dragged him from his job to be down here.

Anna had one serious problem with the puppy mauling she was receiving, she's _EXTREMELY_ ticklish, and was crying in fits of giggles and laughter.

Kristoff and Sven decided to pull out their ventriloquist routine;

Kristoff said, "Should I rescue her now?"

"Not yet." Several puppies were now licking her in the face.

"Kristoff, help!, I.. can... hardly breathe!"

"What about now, Sven?"

"Wait for it!..."

"Oh, Kristoff, I think I just peed!"

"OK, now."

With that Kristoff pulled her out of the pile and set her on Sven's gate. Sven gave her a quick nussle then snorted, his own version of laughter.

Anna was an unmitigated disaster. Her dress was ruined. her hair looked like a brambles thicket, straw and mud covered her from head to foot, she had several scratches from their paws, and to add insult to injury, she had wet herself.

The puppies made a break for it, except for one. All the puppies were black and brown, but this one had a white right front paw and white tip on her tail. She stayed beside the princess with her tongue hanging out and tail a waggin'.

Just then the ground froze into a shining sheet of ice, that only meant one thing. The Queen was here, and she didn't want to get dirty.

"Anna!" Uh oh, Mom's mad. and it was time to face the music. Behind the queen was Kai, and the two handlers, who began to round up the animals.

"Step back everyone." The queen stomped the ground, and with a wave of her arms she created a new, sturdier pen for the pups.

"I think _that_ will hold them." Elsa shot a disapproving glance at the handlers.

"And as for you!" Elsa stood straight in front Anna, who was now looking at her feet, her hands clasped in front of her.

"What did I say, Anna? And now look at this mess. We're supposed to be in a council meeting _RIGHT NOW_ Anna. Instead I'm down here cleaning up after you, _AGAIN_!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa." just then Anna picked up the pup who stayed by her side and hugged her, the puppy was slowly licking her face up to her ear, making the only clean spot on her.

She held the puppy out to Elsa. "Just look at this face, isn't she adorable?" Anna was hoping the puppy would soften the blow, fat chance.

"Anna, your imp..."

"Elsa, it's not my fault that the..."

" _SILENCE!_ " Elsa wasn't messin' around this time, she had had enough.

"Anna, your impatience caused this. If you could have waited until the kennels were finished, this all could have been avoided. These animals could have been lost, or injured, then how would you have felt, HMMM?"

Anna started to cry, all she had wanted to do was see some cute puppies, and it turned into a severe scolding. Sven and Kristoff felt terrible. Elsa felt even worse, it suddenly dawned on her she was always making Anna cry, something she vowed never to do again. However, she was the Queen, and sometimes making those hard decisions requires having some backbone, even if others, including Anna, are hurt in the process.

Just then Njord took the the last pup from Anna and put her in the pen. The Queen wasn't quite done with Anna yet.

"This deed will not go unpunished, but the punishment will fit the crime."

"But Elsa..." The Queen took a deep breath, sometimes Anna doesn't know when to shut up, this time she figured it out.

"You are going to clean out these kennels every morning for the next month. I want you dressed appropriately to do work, and Njord is your boss. You will be here at 8:00 _SHARP_ every morning, do I make myself clear?!"

"Crystal clear, Queen Elsa." Anna had to hold her head down even further to hide the smile beaming across her face. This wasn't even close to being a punishment for her, except for the 8:00 in the morning part.

"Kai, escort Princess Pooper Scooper down to the solarium. You will not step one foot inside my castle like that. Have Gurda bring her some fresh clothes and a wash basin. And Anna, be in the great hall ready for lunch in one hour."

"Yes, Elsa"

"Kristoff, you're with me."

As they walked off together, Kristoff said to the Queen, "There's not a chance of all these dogs making it thru training with her around."

"Not a snowballs chance on the sun, Kristoff, not a snowballs chance on the sun."

The End


End file.
